i Like You
by Ausllylover97
Summary: Collection of M Rated One shots. Some requested by you and some done from own accord. Mainly Kira and Ally and Cassidy and Ally. Will be Threesomes and Foursomes. Will later include Austin and Ally pairing and Brooke and Ally pairing. Girl/Girl in some chapters. If you do not like Girl/Girl then DO NOT READ! Please give it a shot. x
1. I Like You

Hello again. I know I just started another story but I wanted to do a one shot after I saw the promo for beach clubs and bffs. So this is a one shot between Ally and Kira. If you don't like girl on girl then don't read! Just another note I will still be continuing with Where did I go wrong?

I Like You.

Allys POV.

Its weird, since I started being bffs with Kira, she has been looking at me differently. Lustfully almost. She looks at me like shes hungry for me. She's coming over today so we can talk about things that are happening. Just a catch up really. But the weirdest thing about all this is that I actually wish that she does have those sort of feelings for me. Recently I have been feeling really horny whenever she's around. I know I shouldn't but the other day I saw her in a bikini and I could feel myself getting wet for her

Wanting her. I just hope she does feel the same way.

Kira knocked on the practice room door lightly, I turned my head to great her.

"Hey Kir." I said happily.

"Hey Ally. Look I really need to tell you something." She replied coming fully into the room.

"OK, what is it?" I asked.

"I've started to have these really weird feelings towards you. I don't really know how to explain them." She started. "Its like when I'm with you, I really want you. And not in the normal want to be best friends way like I know you probably want. I want to touch you, to taste you. I want to fuck you!"

My started to beat in my chest. I was starting to feel wet just at the though that she wants to do all that stuff to me.

"Kir. I feel exactly the same. If you could feel how wet I am for you, you would understand exactly how I feel." I said, i locked the door just before Kira started to walk towards me.

She rested her hand on my breasts over my top. I reached for the hem of my top pulling it over my head, revealing my lack of bra as my breasts freely fell. Kirs eyes widened as she took in the sight. I'd never felt more proud in my life. She pushed me towards the piano bench, climbing on top of me.

She crashed her lips onto mine, gently massaging my breasts, tweaking my nipple between her thumb and finger. I reach for the stjng of her bikini top, it was so hot today that most people were walking around in just bikinis, just like Kira. Much to my enjoyment. I untied her bikini top flingjng it across the room, letting her breasts fall making cintact with mine. We both moaned at the foreign contact. I flipped us over so I was on top of Kira. I massaged one of Kiras breast in one had and sucked and nipped at her other one. I grinned as I heard the soft moans escape her lips. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, lapping at it. Making more sensual moans fall from her lips. I tweaked her nipple in my other hand making sure I gave both breasts attentions. I left her breasts, trailing kisses down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button. I reached the line of her panties, but before I could continue to my destination, Kira flipped us over again. She palmed my breasts in her hand both of us letting out soft, sensual moans as she did. I loved the feeling of her hands palming my breasts

She then took one of my nipples in her mouth, as she did the this I started to fondle her breasts again.

The room was filled with soft, sexy, sensual moans, as we continued with out session. Once she had finished attending to my breasts I pushed her off me to stand up before standing up myself, I pushed her up against the door, picking her up so her legs were hooked around my waist, before kissing her hard on the mouth. I swept my tongue along her bottom lip, she gasped, giving me entrance into her mouth, my tongue swirled with hers.

I then moved, with her legs still wrapped around my waist, to the couch. I placed her down on it before climbing back on top of her. I reached for her panties, asking with my eyes if it was alright, she nodded her head slightly. That's all it took for me to be comfortable with pulling her panties down by my teeth. As soon as the price of material came off I flung that across the room as well. I pushed her legs as fat apart as they would go and gazes down at her pussy. It lookedbsk inviting. Its weird, its the first time I've dine any of this kind of stuff but I feel kinda comfortable doing it

I almost feel like an expert already.

I continued to gaze down at her glistening core, her juices over flowing. Before I stroked a stripe down it, right from the top to of her vagina, to the top of her ass. The feel of her pussy against my finger was indescribable. It just felt right. I looked down at her again, before pushing my finger into her entrance and slowly retracting it again. I started to pump, watching as more of her juices came out. I pumped a bit longer before I added another finger.

"Oh My God, Ally! You're so amazing!" She screamed.

"Shush Baby! My Dads only in his office. Keep you voice down." I said as I curled my fingers inside of her.

"S-s-sorry." She stuttered

I gradually brought my mouth down to her lips, loving the feeljngnof her other lips against mine. I took them between my teeth pulling on them a bit, playing with them to get a reaction from Kir. I pulled away slightly looking at her throbbing core. I curled my fingers inside her again, scratching at her walls, before taking her clitoris in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it.

"Oh God Ally! Oh God!" She screamed

"Shh, Baby. My dad will worry and I won't be able to continue!" I whispered against her throbbing heat.

I felt her walls contract around my fingers. Even more of her juices spilled onto my fingers, as she rode out her orgasm. I crashed my hips to hers, touching her pussy with my own.

"OH MY GOD! Ally that was amazing!" She said before flipping us over. "You ready for your turn?"

"On yes Baby!" I said in response.

She wasted no time in ridding me of the material, the only thing separating us from being completely open with each other. She hooked my legs around her waist, crashing her heat with my throbbing pussy, the feeling of our naked sexes pressed against each other made me so wet for Kir. She crashed her hips into mine thrusting our pussys together, I moaned in pleasure, meeting her thrusts with my own. As she did this she licked her fingers and moved her hand between my legs where my throbbing pussy was, waiting for her attention. She stroked her salivated fingers along my pussy, opening my folds, to gain access to the area she wanted.

She unhooked my legs from around her waist and moved closer to my throbbing heat. I opened my legs as far as the would go. She haze lustfully at my centre. Before she moved her face between my legs, she started lapping my pussy. Obviously enjoying the taste. I was wet for her now. So wet. She slowly entered a finger into my pussy, continuing to lap it up. She licked a sensual stripe up my pussy. It felt so good! I wanted to do imaginable stuff to her then. Stuff that I had been dreaming about doing to her for months, if the time would ever crop up. She entered another finger into me. She bit down on my clitoris, making me moan. It felt so good. It wasn't until she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue till I felt myself coming undone. I felt my jucies spill out onto her face. But man did it feel good.

It wasn't until she swung her legs around off the couch, her perfectly rounded breasts giggling slightly did I get really excited. She bent over exposing her ass and pussy to me and retrieved a strap on from her bag. She came back over, handing me the strap on.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard, Ally!" She whispered seductively in my hand.

I quickly put the device on and trusted into her swollen pussy. Pushing as far as it would go. Hearing the moans coming from Kirs mouth. Just wow. I pulled out and tgrusted back into her, harder this time. I pulled out again.

"Get up!" Its a good thing this rooms sound proof. " onto all fours. Ass in the air." I demanded.

Kira complied. I thrusted deep into her pussy loving the feeling of her. I stroked her clit with my thumb. Hearing her moan. We both rodenout our orgasms, before collapsing next to each other on the couch. Tired from our afternoon activities.

"Night Alls." Its weirdnid never let anyone but Austin call me Alls but I kinda wanted Kir to say it more often especially in that voice. That sexy voice.

"Night Kir. Thanks for a great night. You were amazing!"

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too." I said automatically without even thinking about it. And I realised that I do. I love Kira Star.

The End.

A/N - OK, I know you auslly fans will not like this but I read someone somewhere say that they wanted a kira and ally pairing. So to whoever said that here you go. Alra pairing. I don't know if that would be the name but I like it aha. I'm thinking about doing another Alra one shot. Review please. The me what you think. Sorry if it was a bit too intense. Anyway. Thank you for reading. x


	2. Frolicking In The Park

Frolicking In The Park.

Ally was in Sonic Boom one day doing her normal shift when she got a text from her girlfriend, Kira.

Hey Ally,

Meet me at the park on the other side of town at noon. Wear a loose skirt. Oh and don't wear paunties. Or a bra! ;)

Love Kira xxx

She read the message and reread the message about twenty times before she decided to just trust her girlfriend. After all they had been together for almost a year. They had already given each other everything they could. Kira wasn't a Virginia when her a Ally got together. She had lost hers to a guy she dated before she found out that she oreferes girls. At the time she thought she was in love. Ally on the other hand had. Her and Kiras first time was on Valentines day, it was their six month anniversary and it kinda just happened. Spur of the moment. But they both knew they were ready for it.

Kira had text Ally that because it was only the other day that her and Ally were talking about conversations they had recently had and Ally brought up the conversation she had with a girl named Cassidy. Cassidy had told her than a while a go her and her boyfriend and done it in public. Not public as in almost like a movie for people to watch. But public as in a place where people could possibly be but not necessarily actually be. She had said that the thrill of possibly being caught was such a thrill for her.

When Ally had told Kira, Kira knew that she meant that she wanted to. She asked Ally this but of course Ally denied it. So then Kira said that technically they already had. One day they were laying out in Kira's back yard and things got a bit heated a bit to fast and the next they knew Kira had pulled out her strap on and fucked Ally on the grass. When Kira had said this to Ally, Ally had said that it didn't count because the only people who could have caught them were her parents and even then they wouldn't have cared because they knew just how serious the girls were.

So that's why Kira came up with this plan.

Ally shut up Sonic Boom at 2 for hour lunch break and made her way to the park. Minus her panties and bra. Ally could feel her breasts bouncing up and down freely as she walked. Ally blushed thinking about the fact that she had a loose skirt on and no panties. The wind could blow up at any minute and everyone would see what a slut she was And she had no bra on with a loose shirt on, anyone could she had no bra on. 'Oh God.' She thought. Before she knew it she was at the park. She saw Kira laying on the bench vertically opposite the entrance to the park, head back, legs spread apart. As soon as Ally saw her and the fact that she also was pantyless she blushed furiously. Kira crooked a finger at Ally beckoning Ally towards her. She admired her girlfriend from where she was. She loved the fact that no matter how many time her and Ally had done it together her partner would still blush at the start to she got into it. kira hiked her skirt up thighs. It bunched at the top of her pussy, leaving it open for Ally to look at. Ally saw her glistening pussy begging for her attention. She quickened her pace towards Kira and bent towards the bench. She slowly slid her first finger down the length of Kira's glistening pussy. She could see how wet Kira was for her.

"Baby?". Ally asked.

"Yes baby?" Kira replied to he gorgeous girlfriend.

"How long have you been waiting for me? You seem to be prepared for me?" Ally asked.

"Since I sent the text. But I did take care of myself a few times. I mean I did have to wait 2 and a half hours and just the though of my amazing girlfriend eating me out was making me horny do I had to." Kira replied.

Ally gaze lovingly at Kira's pussy. Not wanting anything more than to have her face between Kira's legs. Bit her girlfriend had to work for it. She quickly slipped her fingers in her mouth as it would be the last taste of kira she would have for at least ten minutes. She wanted to savour it. She got up and made her way over to where Kira torso was, storking a feather light touch up her stomach, between the valleys of her breasts, where she learnt that Kira, too, had no bra on. She continued her journey, stopping at her chin and tilting it up, before sitting down and kissing her hard on the mouth. Kira's and drifted up the loose shirt Ally had on and fondled her breasts, squeezing and punching her nipples. Ally moaned into the kiss. Alloys hands pushed Kira's top up exposing her rounded breasts to the Miami heat. Kira hissed as Ally's hand fell onto her breast, Ally squeezed them repeatedly while meaning into the kiss. Both girls were squeezing and moaning and kissing before Ally detached her mouth from kiras and trailed a line of slipping wet kisses down her neck and to her breasts. She took one of her nipples into her mouth, biting and sucking, while palming her other breast with the heel of her hand. Both girls moaned as Ally continued her work. Slowly Ally's hand trailed down to the bottom of Kira's skirt lifting it up and pushing it up as she went. Stopping just below Kira's breasts. Ally trailed her hand down Kira's stomach again and started todstroke her pussy. She pulled Kira's legs apart. Placing one leg over the back of the bench and pushed the other one so that it was placed over the bottom of the bench touching the floor. Ally looked at Kira's glistening pussy lovingly and lustfully. She bent down and put her head between Kira's now open legs. She started lapping it, trying to get as much of Kira's juices as she could. She lived the taste of Kira's pussy. She couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't wait until they finished high school. They had already decided they were moving in together after they had graduated. She couldn't wait for that. She could have Kira whenever, wherever in the house she wanted. She could eat her for breakfast, lunch and dinner and anything in between.

She entered her finger into Kira's entrance, pumping fast. Kira's juices were now over flowing. Ally was lapping them up as quick as they were coming out. She was loving every second of it.

"Ally?" Kira asked.

"Mmm?" Ally replied. Her voice vibrating against Kira's sex.

"Mmm." Kira moaned. "Can you go faster please?"

Ally started to move her finger faster in and out of Kira's pussy. She entered another finger curling them and scratching her walls as she moved in and out of Kira's pussy faster. Kira could feel herself coming undone. She spilled out into Ally's mouth. Ally moaned loving the taste of Kira in her mouth.

Kira pushed Ally so she was standing up before standing up herself. She readjusted her clothes, before joining her mouth to Ally's and snaking her hands up the front of Ally's T-shirt. She gave Ally's breasts a quick squeeze before her hands made their way further south. She rested her hands on Ally's ass, giving it a squeeze before she picked Ally up, hooking her legs around her waist and walking over to the fence. She place Ally on top of the fence. Ally kept her legs around Kira's waist locking them in place with her ankles. Kira moved the sleeves of Ally's loose shirt to the side, pulling it over her shoulder and down her arms. She pulled the shirt all the way down so it was resting on her waist. She palmed Ally's breasts again

This time for longer. Kneading them. She leg go of one breast for her mouth to then take its place. She swirled her tongue around Ally's nipple biting and sucking where possible. After a while of doing this she snaked both her hands down to Allys's skirt where she lifted it up and had a quick look to check to see if Ally wasn't wearing any panties.

"What? Didn't believe me?" Ally said in a state of bliss. Seeing her girlfriend look at her pussy so lovingly.

"No. I did. Just wanted tibhave a proper look. It has been 2 weeks after all since I last saw it. And you got a nice look at mine the moment you walked in." Kira explained, still taking in Ally's breathe taking pussy.

Kira crouched down between Ally's legs. She moved her face closer to Ally's pussy. Poking her tongue out she got a taste of Ally's glistening pussy and started lapping it like Ally had done moment ago. She circled her tongue around Ally's clitoris before she entered he'd finger into Ally's pussy. Becauae Ally was so wet for Kira she managed to fit three fingers in. She swirled her fingers around in Ally stroking her clitoris with her thumb, she gently lapping at her pussy. Kira's other hand went down and beneath her own skirt. Stroking herself as she made Ally wetter. Ally quickly notice what she was doing g and pulled her closer to her. Removing Kira's hand she replaced it with her own. Stroking gentle patterns into Kira's pussy. They both rode out they're orgasm loving the sound they can make each other produce.

"Did you bring it?" Ally question Kira.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I'd miss the perfect opportunity to fuck my girlfriend properly in a public place? If you think that they you are sourly mistaken." Kira replied pulling a strap on out of her bag, she pulled the harness up her legs under her skirt before making her way back over to Ally. Ally spread her legs wider enticing Kira to fuck her

Kira stood between Ally's legs, lining the strap on up with her entrance. She pushed into Ally with such force. Ally whimpered to the ck tact Kira pulled out and pushed back in repeatedly. Just as Ally and Kira were nearing their climaxes they heard voices. Kira let go of Ally coming back out of her, she quickly slip the strap on off and stuffed it into the bag. Jura and Ally quickly straightened out their clothes, just as an elderly couple and their dog walked past.

"What a lovely day?" The elderly lady said.

Kira and Ally waited for the elderly couple to pass before they turned to each other grinning. Kira kissed Ally on the cheek.

"Come on let's get home so we cqb finished off what we started." Ally whispered into Kira's ear, grabbing the bag and Kira's hand in the process.

The End!

Well, what do toy think? Second installment of the Kira and Ally one shots. Hope you liked it. x


	3. Swing Sex

Swing sex.

Ally was sitting on the swing in her back yard. She was waiting for her girlfriend. Her dad was out of town for the weekend. She had told Kira to use the side gate and go straight into the back yard. Ally was shivering slightly in anticipation. This would be the first time she would have initiated anything between the two girls and honestly, she was scared. She weren't too sure what Kira would think.

The two girls had been together for almost two years. The first time they had sex was well over a year ago. It had been on her birthday. Kira had bought her the most splendid of necklaces and before they knew it both girls were naked on Ally's bed and had sex. Ally did feel like a bit of a slut at the time seeing as her and kira had only been together for seven months when they first did it but Ally and Kira had told each other they loved each other on multiple occasions before this. So it was acceptable.

Ally saw Kira enter her yard through the gate, just like she had told her to.

"Hey Babe." Kira said as Ally came into sight, she immediately noticed Ally's lack of a top or bra. She loved it. Her girlfriend walking around her back yard topless for her. She could feel herself getting wet already.

Ally stood up walking over to Kira, her breasts moving freely, giggling. She plantes a small kiss onto her mouth, quickly pushing her bare chest against Kira's clothed one. Kira wished hadn't worn a top now. She wished she had come naked with just a coat and shoes on. "Hello Baby." Ally then grabbed Kira by the hand and pulled her over to the make shift swing her Dad had made for her hanging from the large Oak tree In their secluded garden. She pushed Kira to sit Down on the swing, before climbing on top of her, straddling her waist.

Kira raised an eyebrow at Ally, clearly amused by this new side of Ally which she'd never seen before. Ally grinded her hips into Kira's moaning at the feeling of Kira's pussy pressed into hers. Kira was glad she wore a short skirt as she felt Ally rubbing her hand gently over her pussy, over her panties. Kira's hand moved down to Ally's pussy to rub her over the material of her panties only to find she wasn't wearing any. Kira's head fell onto Ally's shoulder as she separates her folds.

"No panties then?" Kira asked her girlfriend smiling.

"No. Panties waste valuable time. Just like tops and bras do." Ally replied blushing slightly. Kira stroked her other unoccupied hand across Ally's cheek.

"Baby, don't go shy on me." Kira said as she stroked a line down Ally's pussy. Ally grabbed hold of Kira's wrist, pulling her hand back from her pussy.

"Not today Baby. I'm in charge." Ally whispered into Kira's ear, making Kira shiver at the dominating words coming out of her normally shy girlfriend.

"Top. Off." Ally commanded.

Kira complied with her request, pulling her top up and throwing it across the yard. Ally look at Kira hungrily, before undoing the clasp of her bra. Kira sat up slightly letting the material slide down her arms. Ally quickly moved her hands to the place where the bra previously was. She palmed at her chest kneading the rounded breasts of her girlfriend that she loved oh so much. She took one of Kira's nipples in her mouth loving the reaction one simple jesture could cause from Kira.

Ally let go of the nipple. Standing up she spread Kira's legs apart as far as the swing would allow before pulling down her skirt. She looked at the dark haired beauty in front of her.

"Now these" Ally said pinging the top of Kira's panties. "Are clothing of the devil. Keeping me from your delicious pussy."

Ally took the piece of material between her teeth, pulling it down her girlfriends legs before taking in her naked glory. She pushed her hand up one if Kira's legs, slowly before she reached her throbbing pussy.

"Oh Baby! We going to have to do something about this. Aren't we? You're so wet." Ally whispered into Kira's pussy. Ally loved the feeling of her face between Kira's legs. Kira shivered as she felt Ally's voice vibrate against her.

"Oh god!" Kira moaned as Ally's tongue started to lap at her wet puasy. Taking in her juices.

"You like that Baby?" Ally asked as she pushed her tongue into Kira's entrance, teasing her slightly.

"Yes!" Kira moaned.

Ally pushed a finger into her tight pussy, before she swirled her tongue around Kira's clitoris. Ally added another finger as she felt Kira begin to withe under her touch. She curled her fingers inside her swirling them around trying to get Kira to come for her.

"Baby, come for more. I want to taste you in my mouth. Please come for me." Ally whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Oh God! Ally I'm going to come" Kira exclaimed.

" Yes Baby, that's it come for me." Ally replied pumping her fingers harder

Kira climaxed, releasing her juices all over Ally's fingers and Ally lapped at it enjoying the taste and feeling of Kira in her mouth.

"Your turn." Kira said climbing off the swing and pushing Ally into a laying down position on the grass.

Kira kissed Ally hard on the mouth, pushing her tongue into Ally's mouth. Kira's hands trailed down to Ally's unclothed breasts. Kira kneaded and palmed them. Before she took one of Ally's nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the nipple making it erect. Before she let go. She then stuck two fingers into her mouth, the rubbed them over Ally's other nipple, making it erect also.

Ally moaned at the feeling kira was giving her. Kira trailed her hands down, reaching for the hem of Ally's skirt. She pushed it up and it bunched at Ally's waist, she then stuck the same sane two fingers as last time into her mouth. She then rubber her salivated fingers along the opening of Ally's pussy. She pushed Ally's legs open as far as they would go, before crouching down between them. She licked a line from the top of Ally's ass to the top of her pussy, before coming back and stopping at Ally's opening. Kira pushed her tongue inside Ally, loving the feeling and taste of Ally on her tongue. She took her tongue out and swirled it around Ally's clitoris, pushing two fingers into her wet slit. Kira continued to work her magic, helping Ally to reach her climax. Ally rode out her orgasm, spilling into Kira's mouth. Kira moaned, making Ally moan as her voice vibrated against her pussy.

"Did you bring one out with you?" Kira asked Ally referring to a strap on.

"Do you really think I would leave it inside knowing that I'm going to be fucking my girlfriend?" Ally asked incredulously.

"Oh thank God for that. I would of killed you if you had got me all worked up and not brought one out with you!" Kira sighed in relief.

Ally stood up and stepped out of her skirt, before walking around the side of the tree and picking up the required device. She slipped it on, wriggling into it slightly. She walked back over to Kira to see her rubbing herself, between her spread legs. Ally crouched between them removing Kira's hand and placing soft, sweet kisses all over her pussy. She then moved so that she was face to face with Kira again, before lining the strap on up with Kira entrance. She kissed Kira hard on the mouth, before she dived into Kira's pussy, pushing the strap on in as hard as she could before pulling out again. She continued doing this at an erotic rate, watching as Kira withered beneath her. Ally loved watching her. She loved seeing what she could do to her girlfriend. She also loved to feel the love they shared and felt for each other. They both rode out their orgasms coming undone at the same time.

Ally pulled all the way out of Kira and planted a kiss on her forehead before collapsing on the grass next to her. Ally wrapped her arms around Kira's waist as they spooned in the grass.

"I love you so much Kir!" Ally whispered into Kira's ear.

"I love you so much too Alls." Kira whispered back. "Thanks for that. I couldn't have thought of a better way to spend my afternoon."

"Well at you had a nice lunch." Ally said winking at Kira. Both girls let out a gentle laugh, loving the sound of their laughs together it sounded like a melody.

The End!

Thank you for reading. Third installment of The kira and Ally series.

Review please! x


	4. Christening Every Room

Christening every room.

Ally and Kira had been together since the last year of high school. They had just finished college and had moved in together. Ally and Kira loved the fact they could see each other every day with out having to make sure its OK with their parents. Although they technically hadn't had to do that in 4 years anyway. They both went to the same college so they shared a room together, meaning that they got to see each other every day then anyway. They had been home for a few months and finally decided that since they were serious about each other they would move in together. Within the first month they had found their dream home and put a deposit on it. It was perfect. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room and kitchen. It even had a secluded back garden which they definitely took advantage of. Admittedly, Jimmy, Kira's Dad had made a large contribution, wanting to make his little girl happy. Which now she was. They were even engaged. Both sets if parents were delighted. They knew the girls would always be together and fully supported them.

One day, recently after they had moved in, Ally was at home while Kira was at work. She decided to prepare a little something for when Kira got home. After all when you move into a new house you are supposed to christen every room. She stripped down from all of her clothes, leaving her in absolutely nothing and set to work.

By the time 4 o clock rolled around, Kira couldn't wait to get home to Ally. Kira loved her job but she loved Ally more and couldn't wait to kiss her.

She pushed the door to their house open to find red rose petals on the floor. It lead to the kitchen, where when she pushed the door open she saw Ally at the stove in just an apron, Ally had her back to Kira so she couldn't see Kira's reaction. She bent over to retrieve something from one of the bottom cupboards, spreading her legs wider than neccessary just to taught and to a certain extwnt intrice Kira. It definitely worked. Kira's eyes widened as she saw Ally pussy in all its glistening, naked glory. God did she want to fuck Ally there and then. Take her on the counter. On the sink. On the kitchen table. She continue to watch Ally cook. Deciding that maybe Ally was going to do something kinky as they ate.

Ally only served up one plate of spaghetti bolognese. She set it in front of where Kira was sitting and took the apron off, setting it down onto one of the other chairs, before walking over to Kira and sitting on her lap, her wet core pressing into Kira's. Kira moaned as Ally started to eat the delicious spaghetti. Kira's hands rested on Ally's thighs, pulling her legs apart, before stroking Ally's sopping wet pussy. Ally batted Kira's hand away, turning around In her seat so that she was straddling Kira she picked up the plate and held it between them.

"I didn't make much food tonight. I figure we probably will have enough after what I have planned for tonight." Ally said into Kira's ear as she fed her a meatball.

"Can we move straight into desert?" Kira asked not really bothered about dinner, just wanting Ally.

"Sure thing Baby. Where do you want to take me first?" Ally asked seductively in Kira's ear.

"Here. Right on this fucking table." Kira said. As soon as the words left Kira's mouth, Ally had got up on the table and sprawled out, she spread her legs apart as far as they would go. She crooked a finger, inviting Kira to come over. Kira came over and climbed onto the table on top of Ally. She captured Ally's lips with her own. Enjoyjng the feeling of her lips on Ally's, putting as much love as she could into the kiss. As much as she loved the feeling of her lips on hers, she was hungry for her lips to enclose Ally's other set of lips. She trailed her kisses down Ally's neck, stopping at her breasts. She took one of her breasts in her mouth, nipping and sucking as she palmed the other one with her hand. She teased Ally's nipple making it erect. Before switching to the other nipple. She did the same thing with this nipple until it became erect. Soft moans were falling from Ally's mouth as she continued her trail down Ally's stomach. She stopped when she got to Ally's slick, wet pussy. She separated Ally's folds with her two fingers, Ally's legs automatically widened at the contact. trying to give Kira as much access as possible. Kira lapped at Ally's folds, trying to get as many moans as she could to fall from Ally's lips. Kira slowly entered a finger in to Ally. She pumped Excruciatingly slow. Ally continued to moan.

"Faster. Fuck me. Kira move your fucking fingers faster." Ally almost shouted.

"Shh Baby, I would still like to have my hearing. After all if I loose my hearing how am I meant to hear you shout my name when you come all over my fingers." Kira said as she entered another finger.

Kira sped up her pace. Pumping her fingers so hard into Ally's slick, wet pussy. She continued to lap at Ally's folds, before she completely removed her mouth from Ally's warm heat. Ally whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Baby I'm coming back. Just let me take in your taste." Kira said as she tweaked Ally's clitoris between her thumb and fore finger. Ally let out another gentle moan loving the feeling of Kira tweaking her Clit. Ally reached up to her own breast and started to palm herself. Moans continued to leave Allys's mouth as Kira continued her magic touch on Ally. Kira lent down and replaced the fingers attending to Ally's clitoris with her mouth. She swirled it around with tongue, biting every so often. She pulled it out with her lips, before letting it go and ping back into place in her pussy. Ally moaned loving the feeling.

Kira was Ally's only female sexual partner. She had been with a guy sexually before she got with Kira. Nothing made her more happy than to remember that. Know that all her love had only ever gone to one girl. Kira loved that fact as well. Knowing full well that she was the only girl to have touched Ally like that to be the only girl to have ever heard those sounds coming out of Ally's mouth due to what she was doing to her pussy. That made her love for Ally so strong that no other girl would he able to break the bond she held with Ally. Ally reached her climax, letting all of juices flow onto Kira's fingers. Kira licked up all of her juices. Eating as much of her as she could. She lived for the taste Ally produced. If she had to choose something to eat everyday for the rest of her life, her answer would simply be, Ally. Ally rode out her orgasm before collapsing, withered on the kitchen table.

Ally recovered quick. Pushing Kira off of her she exited the house through the back door. With kira hot on her heels Ally stopped just at the waters edge, dipping her feet into the inviting water. Kira caught up with her soon enough and sat down next to her. Ally swung her legs over the edge of the pool, so they were facing each other, she spread her legs wide again. She felt Kira checking out her pussy again with lustful eyes.

Ally was too quick for Kira. Before Kira knew it Ally had her pinned against the floor of the pool side, top and bra stripped from her torso and Ally straddling her torso. Her wet pussy pressing against Kira's naval. Kira moaned as she felt Ally grind on her stomach. Ally moved herself down, so that hers and Kira's pussys were touching. She resumed her grinding, just on Kira's pussy. Before she latched her mouth onto Kira's nipple, nipping and sucking as she kneaded her other one. She continued to do this to both breast before she continued her kisses south. She reached Kira's pants dipping her hand in she tease Kira's entrance through her panties with her thumb. Kira moaned loud as Ally did this.

"Oh you like that Kir?" Ally questioned. "How about we loose these then?" Ally said gripping onto the hem of Kira's pants. Kira nodded her head vigorously. Ally hooked her fingers into the side of Kira's pants. She pulled her pants and panties down together in one swift motion. She stroked Kira's pussy with one hand while pushing her legs further a part with the other.

Kira knew exactly what Ally wanted her to do. So she spread her legs as far part as they would go, one leg dipping into the water while the other leg stretched out across the pool side, finally resting on the grass that surrounded it. Ally hissed as she looked at Kir. She felt herself getting wet all over again. Kira's pussy glistened with her juices. Ally straddled Kira again, pressing their now both naked pussys together. They both moaned at the contact.

Ally slid her body down Kira's, her juices spreading across Kira's body as she did. Ally's mouth latched onto Kira's pussy. She took her clitoris between her lips, rolling it between them. Kira hissed as she did this. Before Kira knew it Ally had slipped her middle finger into her entrance. She also easily slid in a second and third, attempting to stretch Kira's pussy. She swirled them around inside her while she was rolling her clitoris around in her mouth. Ally abruptly stopped her fingers movements, before curling her fingers inside of Kira. Kira moaned at the feeling of Ally's fingers inside of her. Kira started to come. She spilled onto Ally's fingers. Ally left her clitorisand removed her fingers from her right pussy and began to lap at Kira's entrance. She finished eating and licking up all Kira's juices. She then came up to eye level and placed three fingers in front of Kira's face.

"Suck." She commanded. Kira wrapped her tongue around Ally's fingers. Loving the taste of her on Ally. She sucked off all her juices from Ally's fingers. Before collapsing on her back. Ally placed a sweet kiss to her temple, as she got up and ran back to the house. Kira was getting a bit fed up of this. However she gathered up her clothes and followed Ally.

Ally was sprawled out on the sofa, one of her legs hung over the back of the couch and one leg on the floor. Kira looked over at Ally's pussy for the umpteenth time that day, loving the sight once again. She was going to take Ally there and then. Fuck her as hard as she could, until she came all over the rubber dildo.

"Strap on. Where is it?" Kira demanded.

"Top draw of the unit." Ally said pointing to the unit in anticipation.

Kira pulled the strap on out and guided it up her legs. She walked back over to a sprawled out Ally with her legs opened even wider if that was possible, with the strap on jiggling about on top of her pussy. Kira didn't even wait for Ally to say anything, she just dived straight in, pummeling into Ally's puasy. She also clasped her thumb and fore finger around her clitoris, stroking. Kira repeatedly thrusted into Ally's pussy. Ally's face contorted with pleasure as she felt her self come undone from the rubber dildo inside her pussy. Ally came all over the strap on. Kira pulled all the way out of her and moved up her body, she pulled Ally into a sitting up position. Kira position the prosthetic cock in front of Ally's mouth. Ally took the cock in her mouth, moving they're position so that her bare pussy was in Kira's face and her mouth was over the rubber cock. She started to bob her head up and down on the cock. She then felt kira lapping at her folds for the second time that afternoon.

"Wait Ally. Stop. Alls. Please stop just for a minute." Kira pleaded. Ally stopped sucking the cock and sat up, still on Kira's face. Kira's hands traveled down to the rubber cock and put her legs, bent, up in the air and slid the harness off, throwing it on the floor.

Kira started lapping at Ally folds, trying to encourage her back into what she was doing. Kira spreading her legs apart was all the encouragement Ally needed to proceed back to the position they were in. Obviously minus the rubber cock. Ally slipped her tongue in between Kira's folds. Licking sensual lines between them. She bit down on her pussy hard. Kira screeched out in pleasure. Ally movee her hand down to Kira's pussy and pushed a finger inside of her pussy. She pumoed hard and fast. She felt Kira's walls tighten around her finger ready for a release. At the same time Kira was sucking on Ally's pussy trying to get her to release. She pushed 4 fingers inside her. It was the mist she had ever tried. Ally screamed out at the same time as Kira did in pleasure. Kira felt Ally's walls tighten around her. They prepared them selves for each others release.

"Come on Kir. Come with me." Ally whispered into Kir's pussy.

That tipped Kira over the edge. Both girls spilled their juices onto each others pussy. Ally and Kira continued to lap at each others vaginas, eating as much if each other as they could.

Ally got up again again. Leaving Kir on the couch. Ally sprinted up the stairs, pushing open the door to their bedroom. She sat as far back on the bed as she could, her head rested against the head board. Ally spread her legs apart again, as far apart as they would go and she started touching herself. One hand was palming her breasts, while the other was at her pussy stroking. Kira walked in the room to see that. She was so turned on at that sight. Kira couldn't believe how amazing her girlfriend was. She got onto the end of the bed, on all fours and crawled over to Ally like a tiger hunting for prey. Only in this case Kira was the tiger and the prey was Ally's pussy. Kira's face automatically found its way to Ally's pussy for the third time that night. She licked, sucked and bit until Ally screamed Kira's name.

Kira sat back on the bed and pulled Ally into a sitting position making her straddle her body. Ally rubbed their pussys together, loving the feeling of their bare sexes touching. Ally then moved up, from the force of Kira. Kira pulled Ally all the way up her body, quickly stopping when she felt Ally's throbbing pussy pressing against her breast. Ally grinded into Kira's breast, feeling her erect nipple scraping across her slit. Ally moaned slightly, before Kira continued to guide Ally all the way up so that she was sitting o. Kira's face.

"Are you sure about this Kir?" Ally asked blushing as she felt Kira's tongue dart out to her pussy.

"Seriously, after everything we have done tonight, now you get embarrassed? We had sex outside for god sake. We even had sex on the couch where our parents will sit when they visit." KIra said into Ally's slightly. Ally moaned as Kir's laugh vibrated against her pussy.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Ally asked.

Kira's tongue darted out again licking at Ally's folds, her hand reach up, giving her tongue aid in separating Ally's folds. Her tongue lapped at Ally's continual flow of juices. Kira loves Ally and loves the taste of Ally all the same. Her finger found its way ti Ally's opening . Kira pumped her fingers inside Ally in order to get her juices flowing faster. Kira continued to lap at Ally's warm, tight pussy until she finished her orgasm, licking up all her come.

Ally got off of kira and walked over to the night stand. From the top drawer she pulled out a big blue vibrator. She turned it on, the noises coming from the device filling the room.

"On all fours, ass in the air facing away fro. Me." Alyy instructed. Kira complied.

Ally took hold of the vibrator and rubbed it along the length of Kira's pussy before moving back to her opening a d teasing her slit with the the vibrator.

"Fuck Alls. Just stop fucking teasing me and fuck me with the vibrator." Kira exclaimed hysterically.

Ally pushed the vibratir all the way into Kira's tight, wet pussy. She pulled it all the way before pushing it back in again with such force that Kira whimpered.

" Sorry Baby. It will get better. Trust me." Ally whispered into Kira's ear.

She pumped the vibrator in and out of Kira's passing at an erotic rate, loving the moans that fell fron Kira's lips. Before they knew it Kir had came undone under Ally's touch. Kira collapse onto the bed, face first. However Ally had other plans for she was up again and running through teir house naked. 'Not again' Kira thought.

Kira still followed after Ally into their bathroom. Ally was bent over the bath tub, running the water ready for a shower. As Kira founded the door frame and saw Ally's slick pussy taughting her, she went onto her knees and separated Ally's ass cheeks, giving her better access to her pussy. She liked a line up her pussy again, loving the taste Ally gave off. She pushed her finger into Ally's pussy

However Ally walked away fron Kira, leaving her flabbergasted. Ally climbed into the shower, the water cascading down her body. Kira, now unfrozen, joined her. She pressed her body into Ally's, feeling their bare chests k. Each other. Ally reached in between them and started rubbing Kira's nipples. Kira moaned with pleasure. One of Ally's hand drifted down to Kira's throbbing, sopping wet pussy. Her mouth then closed over Kira's nipple. Sucking and licking and rolling and flicking it with her tongue. Kira moaned out in pleasure before she felt a loss of contact, she opened her eyes to see ally on her knees, she pushed Kira's legs wide apart and stuck her head into her throbbing pussy. Ally began to suck Kira's juices dry lovng every part of the amazing woman. Ally inserted two finger into her, pumping hard and fast in order to make her come all over her fingers. It didn't take long, soon enough Ally's fingers were covered j. Kira's juices. Akkg licked her fingers clean. Enjoying the taste of Kira.

"Well. That was on e hell of a night Akkt. What was this in aid of?" Kira asked kissing Ally gently on the mouth.

"Well. I wanted to christen all the rooms. Including the garden. And what better way to do that then fuck each other? Think if it as a house warming present." Ally explained.

"You do know that I'm not ever allowing you to wear clothes ever again inside this house. Even if we have guests around. You stay naked always." Kira whispered in Ally's ear.

"What makes you so sure that I want to wear clothes around the house anyway?" Ally asked in a seedy voice. " Beside. If in not allowed to wear clothes around the house then neither are you. Which means I don't actually want to wear clothes, if it means you don't" Ally said it kira in a sdxy voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But just so you know. This new arrangement we have come to. It means I'll be fucking you anywhere, anytime, in anything within this house." Kira said huskily into Ally's ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ally said grinning. "I think we'll have to get a new house more often."

"Why?" Kira asked genuinely confused.

"So we can christen every room more often." Ally said with a wink.

The End.

Thank you for reading. Sorry about the long wait. Although the extra long line shit should make up for it. I had work today so that's why it took long to write. Plus the fact that it is like 7 word document pages long. But oh well. Anyway, on another note. If you have any requests as to what you want the one shots to be about then either out it in a review it pm me them, otherwise I'll continue on with my ideas. Till next to.e my lovelies. x


	5. Sex On The Beach

Sex on the beach.

Ally Dawson had always hated the beach. The sand went every where. The sun burnt her skin. The ocean was where the sharks lived. That was until her girlfriend decided to take her there for a day out. It wasn't a date exactly just a day out. Kira picked her up from her house driving her to the nudist part of the beach. Ally though this was a bit strange but she didn't question her girlfriend. Kira steppes out the car and grabbed all the things she had packed for the day. The picnic, although she didn't plan on eating much if it, she had other ideas for that. Sun screen. And other essentials. Kira pulled Ally over to grass area of the beach. That's why she chose this area. Not inky was her girlfriend allowed to walk around naked but there was also a grassy area, secluded by the trees so no one would be any wiser as to the activities they would be getting up to. The kind if activities that weren't usually associated with the beach.

When kira had told her over the phone that they were going to the nudist part of the beach, she had told Ally not to bother with wearing a swim suit. Ally didn't. In fact she hadn't bothered with wearing a bra or panties, she figured that they would just add time to getting undressed on the beach. Kir had noticed this the moment Ally stepped foot in the car in her loosely fitting shirt and skirt. A vast contrast to her usual clothing. Ally had sat down and put on her seat belt, before she knew what was happening, Kira's mouth met hers and one of Kira's hands met her breast palming it, while the other one palmed her throbbing heat, soon coming to realise that Ally was pantyless too. Ally moaned into the kiss. It happened so quickly Ally didn't see it coming, Kira had pulled down the neckline of her top and started to suck on her nipple, making it erect, while she slipped her middle finger into Ally's entrance.

"Come on Baby, we have to go. If you keep on doing that then I'm going to have to walk through the beach with hard nipples. Do you really want people staring at me like that?" She asked Kira. Kira looked thoughtful before she readjustdd the neckline of Ally's shirt. Ally was right, as the shirt flowed over her breasts she realised her nipples were hard. Kira smirked at her admiring her work. Ally was thankful at that moment that Kira's car had blacked out windows.

Kira placed a blacket down on the ground of the grassey area, before setting the picnic on the ground next to it. Ally had already sprawled out across the blacket, before lifting up slightly to aid in the discarring of her shirt and skirt. Soon Ally was sprawled out on the blanket completely naked, her legs wide open. Kira had already set to work in the removal her own clothes, bra and panties included. It was only once Kira had finished and looked up did she see the way Ally was sitting on the blanket. She looked over at her girlfriend, greatful for the lovely sight of her throbbing, wet, slick pussy. Ally could feel Kira's stares and started to palm her breasts in excitement, making even more of her juices come out. Kira stared in hunger at Her girlfriend.

"Oh God!" Kira exclaimed as she saw Ally stroke her tight, pink pussy.

Kira got down onto the grass, onto all fours and crawled over to Ally, stopping between her legs. She quickly licked a line up Ally's pussy before continuing upwards. She got on top of Ally so that their body's were touching. Nipple to nipple, pussy to pussy. They both moaned at the contact. Kira smashed her lips to Ally's, forcefully pushing her tongue inside Ally's mouth. Their tongues swirled together almost like a righteous melody. Kira's mouth drifted from Ally's trailing kisses down her neck all the way to her naked breasts. Kira took Ally's nipple between her teeth, gently nipping it. She kneaded Ally's other breast with her hand and pressed her pussy into Ally's. She trailed kisses down Ally's stomac, all the way to the top of her panties. She lovingly kissed Ally's pussy repeatedly. Before she added her tongue into the mix. She kissed Ally's passed darting her tongue out and massaging it with the tip of her tongue.

Ally moaned at the immense feeling Kira was giving her. She felt Kira slide her finger into her pussy. The scene from the car flew into Ally's mind as she felt Kira lapping at her heat. Kira pumped her finger as hard and fast as she could inside Ally's pink, throbbing pussy. Kira pumped and pumped until more of Ally's juice was released onto her finger, before she slipped another finger inside her. Ally moaned as she felt the second intruder inside she wet pussy. Kira retracted her fingers , only to replace them with her tongue moments later. Ally's soft moans continued to fall from her lips as she came all over Kira's tongue. Kira swept her tongue across Ally's slit repeatedly, licking up any remnants of Ally's spillage.

Kira pulled away as Ally came down from her high. Before Kira knew it, Ally had flipped them over and was straddling Kira's stomach. Her wet pussy spread in her juices all over it. Kira thought that was so hot. Almost like Ally was marking her territory. Ally dipped her head down and took Kira's nipple in her mouth. She moaned against her nipple, her voice vibrating against the sensitive skin there, making Kira moan in return. Ally's hand travelled up to Kira's other breast, kneeding and squeezing before tweaking her other nipple between her thumb and fore finger. Ally took Kira's nipple between her front teeth, pulling back before letting go and watching as her breast jiggled. Kira's had the most beautiful set of breasts Ally had ever seen. Admittedly Ally had only ever been with one other girl, Cassidy, who was gorgeous, but to her nothing nothing could beat Kira. Kira was just all around perfect. Her perfectly rounded breasts being one of the top things on the list of things so perfect about her. Kira's had double D size breasts, making Ally feel inadequate due to her B size breasts, but Kira always maintained that if there's enough there to make a handful then your gifted. Ally was more than one of Kira's hand and Kira loved that. Ally looked down at those perfect breasts she had cone to love. She fisted and sucked them harder as these thoughts continued to circulate in her head. Kira definitely loved this, moaning even more as everything Ally did was harder.

Ally reluctantly left Kira's tits, trailing kisses down her torso, stopping as she reached her succulent pussy. She dartesd her tongue out, already tasting her juices flowing from her pussy. She slowly inserted her middle finger into Kira's tight pussy, feeling her entrance change to accommodate the intrusion. Ally could feel herself getting wet all over again. Ally brought her face down to Kira's pussy, taking her clitoris between her lips and rolling it around. She continued to pump her finger inside Kira's pussy, slowly and carefully slipping another finger in. She swirled her fingers around inside kirasbpussy, scraping her walls with her fingernails. Kira moaned as the pleasure coursed through Hehe entire body. A tremendous feeling coursing through her veins.

It's weied, she had been with a few different girls before Ally but she could safely say that none of them made her feel the way that Ally does. None of those girls could ever compare to Ally because she loved Ally with all her heart. And no one, not even her past lovers could compete with that. She never felt love with any of her last sexual encounters and she always wondered why sex always felt so empty or lacking with those girls and its not that it didn't feel good, OK compared to Ally it was barely adequate but they happened before Ally came along. She was after all twenty when her and Ally finally met and they started off as casual sex. What with Ally not willing to admit that she wasn't a lesbian even though she kept coming back for more of Kira. The two girls finally made it official by Ally's twenty-second birthday after some mind blowing birthday sex. (A/N - I may do a one shot of this later on in the collection.) Either way she knew that girls she'd been with in the past were far from inadequate they were just lacking chemistry on both parts. Then Ally came along and turned Kira's world upside down.

Ally continued to suck and lick and pump Kira's pussy, as she rode her orgasm, spilling all over Ally's fingers. Ally lapped at soft, delicate skin that made up Kira's pussy. Ally then reached over into the beach bag, noticing the little pink vibrator that Kir took every where with her. Just in case of emergencies. This being one of them. Ally turned the little pocket-sized device on, feeling it start to vibrate in her hand. She runners it down then length of Kira's pussy. Kira loved the feeling of the vibrator on her folds. Just as she thought this, Ally separated the folds, enabling her to get closer to Kira's slit. She rubbed the vibrator against Kira's slut before she plunged it into Kira's heat. Kura could feel her walls tightening around the vibrator, before she screamed out in release.

Ally took the vibrator out of Kira's tight, warm pussy. Before rubbing it between in the valley separating Kira's breasts. As she left the vibratir there, she took one of Kira's nipples in her mouth once again. she nipped, sucked, licked and flicked her nipple with her tongue, teeth and lips. Ally moved the vibrator over to the other unattended breast, she dragged the vibrator over her breast, stopping when she had pulled it on top of Kira's other nipple. Kira let out a loud, sensual moan at his good she felt at that. That's another thing the other girls never did. They never experimented. Ally is always trying new things, dragging vibrators across her tits. Telling her to get on all fours with her ass in the air as she pummeled into her pussybwithpussy with a strap on. One leg on the bed and one planted in the floor as she ate her pussy. Torso on the bed, bottom half hanging off the bed as she got on her hands and knees while spreading Kira's kegs and once again eating her out. Back spraweled out over the piano key, legs spread as wide apart as possible as Ally got between her kegs, starting off kissing and attending to her tits and nioples before making her way down to her pussy before eating her out

Ally was all about experimentsnandnifnit didn't work then she'd find a different position to try. One time they even did it in their pool with a strap on and a vibrator. Ally continued to suck her nipple, before switching the vibrator into her either hand and switching breasts. Kira loved it when Ally did all these things to her. She could feel herself climaxing but didn't want to let go just yet. Ally huffed in annoyance, before once changing their positions again. She flipped them over so that Kura was straddling her, her wet core pressing into ally breasts. Alloys hard nupple scrapping against Kira's pussy. She guided Kira up until she was sitting on Ally's face. Ally lapped at her folds continuously until she could feel Kura coning undone under her tongue. Just before Kira came undone, Ally slipped her finger into Kira's tight pussy once more, speeding up Kira's climax. Ally ate up all her come until she was clean. Kira floppednontonthe blacket beside Ally, both girls turning on their side so they were spooning each other. Before Ally spun around in Kira's embrace.

"If these are the shirt if activities that occur at the beach I may have to cone with you more often. In more ways than one." Ally whispered into Kira's ear. Kira chuckled in response.

"I love you Kir. I don't think the rest of life will ever give me enough of you. I want you forever." Ally said, expressing her love.

"J love you too Ally! And just because we don't have forever together. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy it. It just means we have to make the most of it. Basically I'll be fucking you to a living and you have no say in it what's so ever." Kura said to Alky seriously. Ally just laughed.

"I really do love you Kir." Ally said truthfully

"I really do love you too." Kira replied honestly.

A/N - OK, I didn't get many request so I've done this chapter which is one that I've been wanting to see. I hope you like it. Any request I will be putting in tomorrows update. Thank you fir reading folks, please review and i hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if my stories are a little graphic for your liking. Any way review me your thoughts and requests. I was really disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter and yet that was probably my favourite one to write so far. Anyway what I'm trying to say is REVIEW! Thank you. Have a nice evening. x

Requests can be;

Any sexual content you want to be included it any sexual content you do not believe there is enough of in these.

Any setting you would like (basically anywhere specific you would like them to have sex?)

Any pairings yiy would like to see between characters. (Whether that be Ally and Kira, Ally and Cassidy, Ally and Austin. Or whoever you want.)


	6. Sex In The Diner

Sex In The Diner.

Ally had received a text from Cassidy, requiring her to come straight to Melody Diner. Something about an emergency. Cassidy had been one of ally's best from for as long as Ally could remember.

She pushed open the heavy door at the entrance to Melody Diner. No one was there. The lights were turned out and in General it looked dead.

"Cassidy?" Ally called into the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Just a sec Ally, I'm just doing something out the back. Make yourself comfortable while you wait." Cassidy called out.

Ally took a seat at one of the tables that surrounded the front counter. Cassidy came out less than a minute later. She was wearing a really short skirt and a white vest top, she didn't have a bra on. Cassidy was so turned on when she saw Ally that her nipples immediately hardened. Ally was wearing a tiny skirt. So tinfy that it could barely be considered a skirt. It was tight. So tight that Cassidy could see that Ally had no panties on, obviously feeling comfortable enough in front of her friend not to have to wear them. Tucked into gjr skirt she had the thinnest vest top she could find, it was pink and thrilly and any one would be able to see right down it, she too had no bra on, you could tell from the way her breasts jiggled as she turned around in her seat. Cassidy could feel herself getting wetter. Cassidy too was pantyless as she thought it would take up valuable time.

Cassidy sat down next to Ally. Her knee touching Ally's.

"So what was the emergency?" Ally asked.

Cassidy didn't reply straight away. She took Ally's wrist and pulled her hand over to her. She pushed up her own skirt before placing Ally's hand on her throbbing pussy. Ally gasped.

"That's how ready I am for you. That's what you do to me." She whispered seductively in Ally's ear.

"This is so wrong. We're best friends." Ally gasped. Cassidy released Ally's hand.

"If its so wrong, why haven't you moved your hand?" Cassidy asked. Ally rubbed Cassidy's pussy in return. Enliciting moans and groans from Cassidy. Ally could feel her own pussy getting wet from it.

Ally removed her hand reaching for the hem line of Cassidy's shirt. She grabbed it in her two dainty hands. She pulled it up and over Cassidy's head, letting her unclothes breasts fall free. Ally looked at them, realising just how gifted Cassidy was compared to her. Cassidy was at least a large double d, if not bigger, where as Ally only just about managed to fill a c cup. Ally started to knead one of Cassidy's breasts, feeling her nipple harden for a second time already that night under her touch. She took the other breast in her mouth, nipping, licking, sucking and flicking her nipple. Also making that harden. She then trailed a line of kisses down Cassidys torso, stopping at the hem of her skirt. In a flash Ally had discarded that item of clothing and Cassidy was lying on the bench in front if her with no clothes on.

" No panties?" Ally asked with a smirk.

" I could say the same about you. Honey." Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Its too hot for them. My pussy is especially hot when I'm around you so I figured, no panties." Ally replied with a shrug.

"Well if how hot you make me is anything to go on-" Cassidy started to say before Ally interrupted.

"Shut up. I want to eat your pussy out. After all I am in a diner aren't I?" Ally smirked as a moan fell from Cassidy's lips.

Ally forcefully pushed open Cassidy's legs. Cassidy soon got the hint as she aided in spreading them apart, she hooked one leg over to back board of the booth and she layed the other one out across the table. Ally stared hungrily down at Cassidy's pussy. She stroked a line from the top of Cassidy ass to the top of Cassidy pussy, eliciting more moans from Cassidy's mouth. Ally loved that sound. Ally teased Cassidy's entrance, before attaching her mouth to Cassidy clitoris. She swirled Cassidy's clitoris around in her mouth, planing with it with her tongue. Cassidy cried out as pleasure courses throughout her body. Cassidy's hips involuntarily bucked meeting Ally's mouth. Ally brought her other hand up to aid in the opening of Cassidy's folds. She slowly slid her into Cassidy, bending her finger slightly to create some friction.

Moans continued to fall from Cassudy's lips as she felt Ally start to lap at the sensitive skin on her pussy. Ally lived hearing the means fall from Cassidys lips, as Cassidy's moans became more frequent, the speed if Ally's pumping and lapping increased. Soon Ally entered another finger to Cassidy's slick, tight pussy. Ally had already had sex before. Although she had never had with another girl. She always thought she was straight. She guessed she was wrong, and now that she had eaten out a pussy there was no way she was going back. She especially liked the taste of Cassidy's pussy, although she didn't really have anything to compare it to. She didn't really care though. If her and cassidy were going to do this more often she would be more than up for it.

Ally slowly slid her fingers out of Cassidy's oussy to only then replace them with her tongue. She felt Cassidy's walls tighten around her tongue as she pinched her clitoris between her thumb and for finger. Cassidy spilled out all over Ally's tongue. Ally loved the feeling of Cassidy's juices in her mouth. She lapped at her pussy ubtixk she had consumed all of it.

Cassidy pushed Ally off of her and stood up. Ally soon followed suit. Cassidy snaked her arms around Ally's waist, pulling her flush against her chest. Cassidy was a couple of inches taller than Ally so her chest was pressed just below Cassidy's own chest. Cassidy's hands moved liver, grabbing the hem of Ally's skirt and pulling it up so I bunched aroundbherbwsist. Cassidy's arms then snaked around her ass, lifting her up, Ally hooked her legs around Cassidy's middle, locking them in place with her ankles. Cassidy could feel Ally's warm, wet pussy pressing against her stomach. Cassidy wasted no time in clearing the counter of items and placing Ally down on top of it.

She stripped Ally of Ally her clothes, before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Ally's nipple. Ally moaned feeling an immense pleasure deep in her stomach. Ally could feel herself getting wet forbCassidy in anticipation for what was to come. Cassidy switched to her other breast making the nipple harden, while gripping her other nipple she left behind between her thumb and forefinger. Cassidy trailed a line of slippy wet kisses down Ally's stomach, kissed her pussy repeatedly, before palming her pussy in her hand. Ally groaned, bucking her hips to Cassidy's hand and mouth trying to create some friction between them. Cassidy quickly slipped her middle finger into Ally's tight pussy. She started to pump it inside of Ally. Hard and fast. Soft moans fell from Ally's lips as Cassidy continued her magic. Cassidy licked the first two fingers of her other hand and reached up to Ally's nipple. She started to harshly rub it with her salivated fingers. Ally groaned as she felt the wet finger glide over her nipples creating friction. Ally's back arched as Cassidy did this. Cassidy retracted her touch from Ally's breast and slowly put her face between Ally's legs. Cassidy started to lap at Ally's slick folds. It wasn't long before Cassidy's tongue slipped between Ally's folds.

"God Alls. You're such a fucking slut for me!" Cassidy proclaimed against Ally's pussy.

Ally moaned feeling the vibrations this caused. Loving the feeling. Ally realised now that there was no getting around it. She was a lesbian. And she realised she loved that. Especially the fact that she was a lesbian for Cassidy. Cassidy removed her middle finger from Ally's entrance, to the replace it with her tongue moments later. Ally moanee at the contact. Cassidy continued to pump Ally's pussy with her tonge. Ally's walls started to contract around Cassidy's tongue as she spilled right into her mouth. Cassidy loved the taste of Ally. She was so much better than she ever anticipated. Cassidy pulled once Ally had come down from her high.

"Ready for round two?" Cassidy asked.

"Your place or mine.?" Ally said in reply.

Without replying Cassidy hadn't gathered up both of their clothes and took Ally's hand guiding her out to her car. Her car had blacked out window and was parked near the rear entrance of Melody Diner. So the girls didn't even bother getting changed. They both piled into Cassidy's car. Cassidy shoved the keys into the ignition. The car roaring to life once she had turned the keys. One of Cassidy's hand had made its way to Alloys pussy, stroking every so often during the car ride.

Cassidy turned of the ignition before she captured Alloys lips in a kiss. She then proceeded to open Ally's legs, planting soft kisses to her other set of lips. He tongue darted out and licked a line up Ally's pussy. Ally moaned at the contact. Ally swung her body around so that her pussy was facing the driving seat and readjusted her legs, so that one lge was on the dash board and one was bent against the back of the seat. Her ass was hanging off the seat slightly, allowing her to open her legs as wide as possible. Cassidy took no time at all to dive down into her pussy, taking her clitoris between her teeth and pulling it out before letting it. She immediately shoved three fingers into Alloys heat. Ally hissd at the foreign feeling. Cassidy lapped at Ally's pussy repeatedly until Ally finally came.

Cassidy pulled the keys out of the engine and climbed over Ally, pressing her pussy into Ally's as she climbed. Ally still had her legs wide open at she did this so she could feel Cassidy's entrance press against hers. It made her horny all over again.

Its safe to say that Cassidy and Ally didn't get much sleep that night. They were too busy with their activities.

A/N - what do you think? I know I had a couple of reviews asking for that so there it is. Keep reviewing what you want to see. I'll try to get them all done. The next one will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this one. I quite liked writing this one. Anyway make sure you review my lovelies. Sorry it was a bit late, I had trouble thinking of a good ending. Sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have timebtobproof read any of it because i just wanted to upload it. Anyway ttfn! x


	7. You've Been A Bad Girl!

You've Been A Bad Girl.

Ally had recently started to take afternoon classes at a local community college. She decided to take English. After all she could do more with English And Music than she could with just music. Her teacher was Cassidy. She thought Cassidy was a brilliant teacher. Most if the people who were originally in her class had switched to the morning classed, so that left about 4 people in her class including herself. She didn't mind that though, it meant you had more 1 on 1 time to learn with the teacher.

"Ally. Can you see me after class please? You seem to be slacking a bit." Cassidy said handing Ally back her test paper with a D on the front. She gaped at the price of paper not quite believing what she was reading. A D! She had never gotten anything below an A before. She was gutted.

The end of class rolled around and the rest of the class filed out, while Ally remained in her seat. Cassidy excused herskef while she quickly did something. She re entered the classroom braless and pantyless and in a short tight skimpy dress. Ally looked at her teacher in confusion. Cassidy pulled her chair away from her desk SK she was no longer hidden by it. She sat down in the chair and hiked her skirt up and spread her legs wide. Ally's eyes widened due to the wetness of Cassidy's pussy. Ally felt ashamed to admit that she loved it. Loved it to the extent that it was making her wet as well.

"Come here Ally. I want to give you some pointers." Cassidy said. Ally got out of her seat in a flash and quickly made her way over to Cassidy.

Cassidy grabbed Ally's wrist and placed it on top of her pussy. Ally gasped.

"OK Ally. To start off with you rub. Rub as much as you like. Take your panties off and I'll show you how to." Ally was too slow reach for her panties than Cassidy wanted so Cassidy lifted up Ally's skirt and hooked her fingers into the side of Ally's panties pulling them down her legs. Cassidy reached between Ally's legs palming her throbbing heat. Ally moaned.

"Don't worry Ally. I'll teach you how to do this. Let's call it extra tuition." Cassidy said seductively in Ally's ear. Ally shivered, sending a tingle down her spine.

Cassidy's hand drifted to the hem of Ally's top. She pulled it over Ally's head, coming to realise that Ally's top had a fitted bra in it, therefore meaning not only was she standing there topless but also braless. Ally's breasts fell freely after being relieved of her top. Ally took in a deep breath, her breasts jiggling as her chest rose and fell. Cassidy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Cassidy wasted no time in taking one of Ally's breast in her hand and capturing her other breast in her mouth. Cassidy sucked on Ally's nipple. She flicked Ally's other nipple with her first finger. Ally moaned loving the feeling of Cassidy on her breasts. She arched her back pushing her tit further into Cass mouth. Cassidy moaned out in pleasure which then cause Ally to moan feeling the vibration if Cassidy's moan against her tit. Cassidy kneaded Ally's other breast, eliciting more moans and groans of pleasure.

The hand that was previously attending Ally's rounded breast trailed down Alloys stomach, before she switched her mouth to the other tit, nippling, licking, sucking and voting until the nipple was erected. Cassidy's hand trailed right down to Ally's thigh, before she pushed the skirt up, making the tight ass skirt bunch up by Ally's hips. Cassidy's hand fell onto Ally's pussy, rubbing soothing circles into the delicate skin by her entrance.

"God Ally. You've been a really naughtly girl. You're so wet." Cassidy slipped a finger into her entrance. "And tight. God" Cassidy groaned out as she pumped a finger in and out of Ally's pussy. Ally felt the vibrations of Cassidy's voice in her tit again and moaned out in pleasure. Cassidy stood up but left her fingers inside Ally's pussy, curling them inside her. Before Ally could comprehend what was happening, Cassidy had dropped to her knees and nudged at Ally's legs. Ally gAllyhe hint and spread her legs as far as she could while standing up. Cassidy started to pump her fingers again leaving the curled still. Cassidy started to lap at Ally's pussy collecting all of the juices that were leaving Ally's pussy. Ally came, hard and long. Cassidy removed her finger from Ally's pussy and licked one final lick up Ally's pussy. Cassidy took her place sitting back down in the computer chair. She grabbed Ally's waist and pulled her toward her. She discarded her and Ally's skirt, throwing them botb on the floor, before she Hooked her hands around Ally's thighs, pulling her onto her legs, so she was straddling her. Both girls moaned as they came pussy to pussy. Ally involutaryily grinded onto Cassidy, they both moaned at the contact. Ally continued to grind her pussy on Cassidy's pussy, on purpose this time, coming to realised that she loved the feeling of her pussy pressed to Cassidy's.

Cassidy's hand reached down to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and exposing her double d breasts. Ally moaned at the sight, seeing Cassidy's hardened nipples. Cassidy's hands fiddled with a lever on the chair, pushing the back down so that she laying down. He hands found their way back around to the back of Ally's thighs. Pulling Ally's body up her own. Ally moaned as she felt Cassidy's hardened nipples scrape against her slit. Cassidy pulled Ally up until Ally was sitting on Cassidy's face. Cassidy's tongue darted out and started lapping at Ally's pussy. It was long until Cassidy brought her finger up to Ally's pussy and forcefully shoved her finger into Ally's warm, wet pussy. She moved her mouth and wrapped her lips around Ally's clitoris. Ally's eyes fluttered shit feeling the immense pleasure wash over. Ally moaned as she rode out her second orgasm if the night.

She got up , moving Ally off as she got up, before she got up onto her own desk, pushing all the paperwork off it before hand. She played down, her back flat against the cold, hard wood of the desk. Cassidy spread her legs as far as they woukd go, trying to entice Ally. Not that sheneeded to. Before she even hd the chance to utter word of encourageent to Ally, she had climbed up onto the desk and was hovering over Cassidy's breasts. Ally leaned down and took one of Cassidy's nipples in her mouth. she swirled it around with her tongue. Ally lifted her head from Cassidy's breast and stuck two fingers in her mouth before bring them down toCassidy's other breast while her mouth went immediately back to the brast she wa originallyattending to. Ally's wet fingers stroked over Cassidy's nippld, automatically hardening it. Ally moaned as Ally coninued.

"God AAlly! Where did you learn that? I certaionly didn't teach you that." Cassiy said smirking

The smirk was wiped off her face when Ally trailed a line of kisses down Cassidy's got to Cassidy's pussy and started sucking, nipping, licking and biting. Ally shoved a finger hard into Cassidy's pussy. She pumped her finger har and fast before adding another finger. Ally got to three fingers curled insideCassidy puping hard before she bit down on Cassidys clitoris. This sent Cassidy into over drive befire she ae all over Alloys and. Ally ate up all of Cassidy's juice not wasting a single drop of her lovely sweet and salty taste. Ally moved away from Cassidy's pussy, before straddling her with her back facing her. Ally moved down Cassidy's body, spreading her juices all over Cassidy's body. Ally finally rested down with er fae once again between Cassidy's legs wileCassidy's face wasin between hers. The gils repeated the same actions as the had ompleted earlier, eliciting moans and groans from each other. Ally and Cassidy came down fom their high and Ally rolled off of Cassidy and layed next to her. Cassidy took Ally in her arms, planting a soft kiss to her temple.

"Thanks Ally! That's the best oral sex a girl has ever given me. Although, i dont think you learnt all the stuff you'll need in order to gt an A in the midterm. MMaybeI should come around yours and give you some extra tutorng?" Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Hmm. Maybe. That would probably be helpful." Ally said smling.

"Although you do realse that I'll forbid you to wear any clothes and as your teacher you have to do as I say, and if you don't then I will spank you. Don't think I won't because I will."Cassidy warned.

"There will be no need spanking, I don"t want to wear clothes around you anyway. Ever. And if I can't wear clothes then neither can you. That way I can take you anytime and anywhere I want!" ally replied giggling.

"I'm going to move all my other pupil in your class to morning classes. That way I can fuck you every night in this classroom! How does that sound?" Cassidy questioned Ally with a smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ally replied wih a lazy smile.

THE END.

A/N Thankyou for all the lovely, positive reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Continue reviewing what you would like to see. So I got quite a few reviews for another installment of Cassidy and Ally so I though I would and then I saw the review asking for a kinky one where Cassidy was the teacher and Ally was the naughty pupil so I have. Anyway, I think the next one I'll do is a threesome chapter between Ally, Kira and Cassidy. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed reading this one! Good bye!


	8. College Fun

College Fun.

Ally had been at college now for a year. She decided to go to MUNY and study music. When she first decided to go there, she had decided that she was going to pay the extra to have a room to herself. That way she didn't have to deal with room mates. But as her senior year flew by, she decided to heck with it and went into a shared room. She made sure however that the room she was sharing had an ensuit. She couldn't deal with communal showers. She got put into a room with Kira and Cassidy. The two girls were genuinely really nice. She fitted in well with them.

One day, Ally had just got back from a lecture. Her shoulders were really sore from the amount of books she had to carry around on her shoulders. Her feet were sore from all the walking she had to do across campus. She was all around sore.

"You look really tense." Kira said as Ally walked into the girls shared bedroom. "You know what toy could use? A massage."

"No. Don't worry. Its alright." Ally said feeling rude if she took her up on her offer seeing as the both had lectures today.

"Nonsense Ally. I insist." Kira pressed.

"OK." Ally gave in.

"OK. Strip." Kira commanded.

"What?" Ally asked, her face shocked.

"Well if you want the massage to work to its full potential then you'll have to strip." Kira replied.

Ally looked doubtful but didn't question it. She figured what difference does it make anyway? They all have the same parts. Ally unzipped her dress, letting the material drop to the floor in a pool at her feet. Before she proceeded to unclasp her bra, letting the flimsey material drop to the floor next to her dress. Then she hooked her fingers into the side of her panties and dragged them down her legs, before stepping out of them.

Ally layed down on her bed, face down. While she was face down, Kira stripped as well, leaving both girls completely naked. Kira dragged her hands across Ally's bare back, getting rid of any tight knots that had been formed. She moved to her shoulders where she continued to smooth the skin. Kira's hands drifted down Ally's back again, before cupping her firm backside. Alky surprised herself and instead of putting an end to what Kira had started she moaned. Kira took this as a green light. She pulled Ally's ass cheeks apart before she moved her head and licked at Ally anus. She wetted the hole and covered it in lubricant before she pushed her middle finger inside the opening. Ally loved the feeling and as much as Ally probably didn't want to admit it, she loved lesbian sex. She had given into Kira once before, but nothing came of it because Ally didn't let it. If she'd known this is the sort of treatment she'd get everyday. She would have let it.

Kira started to pump her anus. Repeatedly thrusting her finger in and out. Kira's finger came completely out if her anus to then be replaced with her tongue. Kira flipped Ally over and spread her legs opem she shoved her middle finger staraigh into Ally's pussy. Befire taking her clitoris into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Ally released a few moans from this. It was at this pointnt that Cassidy walked through the door. She walked into their shared bedroom to this sight. She felt so turned on right now. She immediately stripped off all her clothing, before laying on the bed and separating Kira's pushed three fingers into her pussy. Kira moaned into Allu's pussy as she felt an immense pleasure course through her veins. Ally also mined as she felt Kira's moan vibrate against her pussy. The whole room was filled with moans from the three girls.

Kira's other hand drifted up Ally's body, grabbing hold of one of her perfectly rounded breasts. Just as Cassidy's other hand pinched Kira's clitoris. All the girls girls loaned again. Kira and Cassidy got up after kira and Ally had finished their orgasm. Kira then pulled Ally so that she straddled her with her back facing her before she moved Ally's body up her own, rubbing Ally's juices all over her own torso. Kira started to eat out Ally's pussy. Ally eventually layed down and did the same to Kira. Cassidy came up behind Ally and separated her ass cheeks, she swirled her tongue around, Cassidy inserted her middle finger into Ally's tight ass hole, lapping continuously to make it as easy to move in as possible. Ally moaned as she felt please course through her body from kira eating her out and Cassidy swirling her finger around in her asshole. Cassidy slapped on one of Ally's ass cheeks repeatedly eliciting moans from Ally

Ally felt so good at this moment. She slipped her hand in between Kira's throbbing heat, she slipped two fingers into Kira's pussy. Ally started to pump, causing moans to fall from her mouth. Kira's moans vibratd against her lovers pussy. Ally loved the feeling. Kira slipped three of her fingers into Ally's tight pussy. Kira moved them in circular motions, attempting to stretch Ally's pussy. Kira sucked on Alloys Clitoris.

"God Alls, you're so tight." Kirawhispered against Ally's pussy.

Cassidy continued to pump her finger in Ally's anus before she removed her finger and replacing it with her tongue. Cassidy lapped at Ally's anus. Ally moaned out in damn right pleasure. Ally got up, leaving Kira's pussy behind. She padded out of the room, she pushed open the bathroom door and turned the shower on warm. She could hear Cassidy and Kira's footsteps across the apartments flooring. Ally quickly sat down in the tub and spread her lehs wide. Ally felt almost slut but in that moment she really couldn't give two shits. Just so long as she had thoses two big breasted gils faces between her legs, eating and licking her pussy she really didn't care.

Cassidy and Kira wasted no time in bursting through the bathroom door. The sight they saw made them both wet and moan ou in pleasure. Ally was srawled out in the bath, her legs spread as wide open as she could, the water as cascadig down her body. Making her pussy glisten with the liquid. Cassiy was standing there frozen as Kira climbed into the tub and between Ally's legs. Cassidy quickly unfroze. She pulled Kira back by her hair.

"i think you'll find that its my turn to taste Ally." Cassidy said, pushing Kira back and taking Kira's place between Ally's legs. Cassidy forcefully shoved four fingers into Ally's pussy, her pussy automatically stretched to accommodate the foreign objects. Cassidy started to pump her fingers Inside of Ally. She moved her mouth to Ally's pussy, licking, sucking, nipping and biting at it. She hen move her free hand up to Ally's breast, givin it a good grope, before she gently stroked over the nipple instantly making it hard.

Kira got out of the tub and walked over to the unit in the bathroom, retrieving a large ibrator, she moved back to the large bath tub and got back in behind Cassidy, she turned the large device in, she plowed into Cassidy's pussy. Cassiy moaned into Ally's pussy. Ally moaned in return. Ally then reached down to Cassidy's breasts, taking it in her hand, she squeezed it making Cassidy moan once more into her pussy, Ally repeated the action again and again, trying to get Cassidy to repeatedly moan into her pussy. The three girls rode out their orgams again. Loving the sound of them coming as one. Its safe to say that it was that night that Ally finally found out that she was a lesbian. Afyer all as they say once you try it theres no going back and Ally was sticking to it. She was just angry that she hadn't realised this sooner and got this kind of pleasure everyday. It was also safe to say that Ally enjoyed the rest of her years at college.

THE END!

Well, what do you think? Review your thoughts please. I love knowing whether you liked it. Anyway, review what you want to see in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! Also on another note I've decided that I will update 'Where did I go Wrong?' Every weekend and 'Ilike you on week days only! That gives you the weekend to review anymore things you would lie to see in the chapters. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next tim! x


	9. Sleepover Foursome

Sleepover Foursome.

Ally had got a text from her best friend Kira, apparently her parents were out of town for the weekend, so she decided to hold a sleepover. She said that Cassidy and Brooke, their two other best friends had already said they were coming. Ally soon agreed too. Ally had already changed into her pyjamas before the drive. She didn't bother putting a bra or panties on, when the girls had sleepovers they never did. Ally was dressed in a low cur white vest top, easily showing the lacking of a bra. It was so low cut to the point thay if she was to bend over her tits would fall out. Not that the girls would care, after akk they all had the same parts, right? She also had on some tight booty shorts, which easily showed that she was also pantyless.

Ally knocked on Kira's front door, thankful that she didn't have any neighbours, this would have looked very strange to on lookers. Kira pulled the door open, revealing her dressed in a robe. That's all Ally could see s Kira had it tied up at the front. Kira pulled Ally into her house, draging her ino the cinema room at the back, she pushed the door open, to reveal Cassidy and Brooke sitting in one chair, Brooke straddling Cassidy, both completely naked, they were making out, Booke grinding her pussy into Cassidy's. Cassidy moaned into their heated kiss. Ally hate to admit it but she felt turned on by watching her bestfriends make out like that, she felt really wet and an ache in her pussy as she watched them grinding their pussys together.

She turned to Kira to see that she had dropped her robe and was too standing there infront of her completely naked. Ally felt so turned on as her eyes roamed Kira's body her eyes taking in her gorgeous double d breasts. Kira closed in on Ally, stopping just in front of her. Ally, wihout realising it, had started to palm Kira's breasts. Kira capturd Ally's lips in a scorching hot kiss. Kira pulled the straps of ADaly's vest top down and over her shoulders letting it drop down the rest of her arms, it bunched up t Ally's middled. Kira's hand immately found their way to Alloys breasts squeezing hard. Ally moaned against Kira's mouth.

Kira captured one of Ally's niples in her mouth, as her moved down and pulled Ally's bootie shorts down her legs. Aly moaned as she felt the cool air from the air conditioning hit her naked pussy. Kira removed Ally's top completey, pulling it down the rest of her body, to join the bootie shorts on the floor. Kira moaned loudly as she took in Ally's naked presence.

Kira backed Ally up ino the wall, crashing thir lips together. Kira licked Aly's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Aly gasped,giving Kira enough time to slip her tongue into her mouth. Allyloaned. Kura could feel her pussy drenched as Ally's mined vibrated into the kiss. Kira hooked her hands around the ba of Ally's thigs, just below her ass, gently grazing her ass as she made her way there. Kira pulled Ally up so that she had her legs hooked around her waist. Ally was now considerably stalled than KiKirAlly's brasts falling into Kira's face. Her soaking wet pussy resting on Kira's stomach. Kira had imagine her and Ally being in this compromising position for so long, that to have her actually in it and know that she was about to fuck her every way imaginable, about to have a foutsome with her and two other girls, was just a dream come true!

"Come on girls, let's move thus to the bathroom." Kira announced.

Kira caried Ally through the house all the while, having her mouth latched to Ally's breast. Niping and sucking her nipple. Ally's head fell onto Kiras shoulder as he moaned out in pleasure. Ally ground her pussy inKira's pussy repeatedly as they walked, in anticipation if what was to come

Kira pushed the bathroom door open and walked over to the sink, placing Ally down on the rim of it. Once she had been placed down, Ally automaically opeed her legs as sides as they would go, kira brought her hand down to Ally's throbbing heat and started stroking. All the while Ally was palming Kira's breasts. It was long before Cassid and Brooke enteed. They got in the bath tb and got into the 69 position, lapping at each others pussys. Ally felt even more turned on seeing that, addng to the wetness of hhe pussy. Kira could feel Ally getting wetter against the hand that was rubbing her pussy. Kira moaned, before dropping to her knees. Kira licked a long strek up Ally's pussy, starting at her Anus, breifly dipping inside it, beforr moving forward and towards Ally's pussy, she briefly dipped her tngue ito it, before licking the est of her way up.

She adjusted her face within Ally's pussy toake it as pleasurable for Ally as she could. Ally wrapped her legs around Kira's head, locking her head in that position with her ankles. Aly squeezed her leg together, pushing Kira deeer into her pussy. Kir lapped faser at her pussy before reaching her hand between Ally's legs and borrowing her finger deep into Ally's pussy. Ally screamed out in pleasur, even more so when Kira's thumb started circlig her clit. Kira suked up evey last drop of Ally's juices. She felt Ally's body go limp and removed Ally's legs from around he head. She picked Ally up off the sink and turned her arond, befoe droping to her knees and separated Ally ass cheek. Kira sucked her fingers, salivting on thm as much as she could, she wet Allys Anus, before she shoved a finger into Ally's asshole. Ally moaned out in pleasure as she felt Kira's fingers thrust deep into her anus and swirl around inside. She felt Kira's tongue lick a line down the length of one of her ass cheeks. Before Kira's tongue made its wayto her anus replacing her finger with her tongue, swirlig her tongue inside. Kira hswitched aver again bu this time move her face back to Ally's pussy lapping at it. She ontinued this until Ally came all overher face.

Kira stood up again and climbed into the tub, she crooked her finger trying to entice Ally. Ally didn't need much encouragement as she wnted to know wat kira was going to do to her. Inside of going over to the rest of the girls in the tub, Ally went to the far end and sat down, she spread her legs as wide as they would go. Brooke saw this and left Cassidy behind for Kira. Brooke crawled between Ally's legs, creeping her way up her body, Brooke's nipple scraped against Ally's pussy lips, making her moan in pleasure. Brooke pulled Ally down the bathtub by the top of her thighs. She moved one of her legs so that she was straddling one of Ally's thighs. Brooke then pulled Ally'a other leg up so that it rested on her waist, before thrusting her pussy into Ally's. Brooke and Ally continue to Scissor with each other for a while, loving the feeling of their pussy lips rubbf against each others. Brook continued to thrust her pussy lips into Ally's as her hand moved up Ally's body and started to stroke her nipples, making them harden. Ally moaned as the immense pleasure rom both of Brooke's actions tipped her over the edge, coming undone for the third time that night.

Brooke layed back in the big bath tub, pulling Ally on tol of her, she pushe Ally's back up so she was sitting up right, her wet pussy rubbing Brookes stomach. Brooke turned Ally around so tha her back was facing her, before pulling her so that Ally was sitting on Brooke's face. Brooke started lapping at her pussy, dipping her tongue between Ally's folds. Ally moaned out in plesure before bending down and starting to lap at Brooke's pussy in the 69 position. Kira and Cassidy crawled over, Cassidy slid her finger into Ally Anus, pumping the finger in and out, hard and fast, all the while Kira lapped at Ally Anus. The girls continued to do this until both girls came, spilling into each others mouths. They lost count of how long and often they had fucked each other all night. All they knew was that it was the best way the had ever spent their night and that whenever Kira's parents were out of town, this was how they were going to spend those nights.

THE END!

A/N - Well, what do you think? Sorry about the late update, I had a bit of writers vlack because I was stuggling with how to word it. RossiansForever I hope this chaoter is how you imagined it. If not then I truly apologise. Bu I hope you id like it and review me your thoughts. Next chapter wil be up on Monday as I am going to update 'Where Did I Go Wrong?' Over this weekend. But the next chapter will be Autin and Ally smut. So have a nice weekend and I'll update Monday night! Goodbye for now! Don't forget to review! I was disppointed that Ionly got 4 reviews for the last chapter, I think. So they more reciews I get the sooner I'll update on Monday. Anyway Until Monday, Bye! x


	10. AN - NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N**

Hey Guys, Not an update I know, but MysterMe317 is doing a best one shot for Austin and Ally and I would love you to nominate one of th chapters from 'I like you'! So please get nominating! Love you guys! And an update wil be coming soon, I've just been a bit inundated with work! So until next time readers!

X


End file.
